gothtypesfandomcom-20200214-history
J-Goth
Also sometimes known as Gothic Lolita, J-Goth is a type of Gothic movement in Japan that spun off the Lolita styles they already had. In the picture to the right, Kanon Wakeshima, a pop artist and cellist, enjoys wearing Gothic Lolita style clothing. She was produced by Mana, a former member of the visual-kei 80's band Malice Mizer. People would say that he's responsible for the style. Visual-kei bands are bands that focus on drastic appearances around as much as their music, whether they're hardcore like Dir en Grey or softer like Malice Mizer. These bands typically like to blend Goth, Punk, and other elements into their appearance and many will try to look more feminine. These fashion choices helped spur the Lolita movement along. Gothic Lolita, or J-Goth, is debated as a type, but has close ties and relations to the style due to the black, ruffled, lacy dreses and accessories. Gothic Lolita is Japan's own rendition on the subculture among the many other types of Lolita. Many people sometimes use it to roleplay, since maid-style outfits can be seen just as much as somewhat sailor inspired outfits. An aesthetic pleasure that these Goths hope to capture in their dress is that of a porcelain doll, or a child with elaborate dress. (Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler's clothes, both when he dresses as a boy and girl, and his fiancee Lizzie's fashion sense are examples of the style, only not in black.) No music genre is associated with this type, besides Visual-Kei, which relates to the fashion. There's no specific music that this type listens to, they're more fashion based than fashion and music based like the other types, especially Trad.. A typical outfit for those who enjoy the J-Goth or Gothic Lolita type are ruffles, bows and lace on any length dresses, along with stockins and buckled mary-jane shoes. Bonnets and chokers, bracelets, lace parasols, stuffed animals, and other such things are also common for a person of this type to wear. Many clothes are DIY clothes- since Lolita can be a little on the expensive side. Makeup is very soft, smoky, or sometimes even neutral to resemble children or porcelain dolls, so it targets the eyes specifically. The skin is pale and smooth, and the eyes are done to stand out more like a doll's. A helpful makeup tutorial is here . Think J-Goth could be your thing? *You're more conservative with your clothing *You love porcelain dolls; pale skin and big eyes *You love Japanese fashions and visual-kei *You love ruffles, lace and satin *You love dark colors (or pastels!) *You listen to a variety of music *You love stuffed animals These are just some of the things that could make J-Goth your thing. It's up to you to find out what you like and dislike, Remember, there are no rules as to what mold you have to fit in the Goth subculture. You could combine aspects from all different types and make it completely your own, or gravitate to one particular style that you really like. It's all up to you!